Hook (AU)
The snob of the Constructicons, Hook considers himself an artist. He looks upon the rest of the Decepticons almost as peasants, beneath him to a degree. Though full of himself, Hook is a master craftsman, having truly earned his insufferable ego. His high standards that he holds himself and others to means he takes extra care to ensure even the most simple of jobs is completed to the nth degree of perfection. Although Megatron acknowledges Hook's incredible skill, he gets impatient with the time it takes Hook to finish his work. Hook cannot understand the frustration at the delays this causes, he just sees it as doing the job right. In vehicular mode, Hook can use his crane to lift objects weighing up to 20 tons. In positioning these objects, his error tolerance is less than .00001%. In robot mode he shows equal precision repairing his comrades as the Decepticon surgeon. He carries a rocket launcher in vehicular mode and a laser pistol in robot mode. Hook condescends to join his fellow Constructicons in forming Devastator. It is only fitting that he should form the head and shoulders. History MUX Origin Megatron used the Robo-Smasher to make Hook, who was good, evil. Heavy Metal War Megatron (re-)built Hook, who, with his fellow Constructicons, would attempt to deal with Teletraan I, only to be thwarted by the Dinobots. Bonecrusher would then reveal the Constructicons' ability to combine by forming Devastator, who was blasted by Optimus Prime into lava. City of Steel Hook and the other Constructicons would later appear in New York City, bringing down, then re-erecting the Empire State Building as a Cybertronian fortress. In the time between, he dismantled Optimus Prime, so it was a busy day for him. The Autobot Run Hook later helped build the Transfixatron. Before a second Constructicon device could be used to destroy the powerless Autobots that the Transfixatron had stuck in vehicle mode, they were rescued, and Hook and the other Constructicons were defeated by their own Transfixatron. The Core The Constructicons then built a giant drill to tap into Earth's core, although Hook had to reprimand Scavenger for almost messing it up. During the mission, however, the Constructicons got dominator discs snuck onto them by a group of Autobots, with Wheeljack blasting one onto Hook with his shoulder cannon. When the Constructicons next formed Devastator, the Autobots activated the discs, taking control of the combiner and forcing him to defeat the other Decepticons. They then took Devastator back to Autobot headquarters, where Hook separated from him to help repair Jazz while simultaneously bragging about his skill. Eventually, Megatron nullified the dominator discs' effects, bringing the Constructicons back into Decepticon control just in time to stop their own out-of-control drill from destroying the planet. The Master Builders Hook, led by Scrapper, convinced Hoist and Grapple that they wanted to aid the two Autobots in a construction project to build a solar tower. Megatron was not at all happy to hear about this, but the Constructicons explained that it was just a ruse, and that they would turn the tower over to him when it was complete. They did, but the structure was subsequently ruined in a battle between Devastator and an attacking force of Autobots. Microbots A few Constructicons, including Hook, came with Megatron as he searched for their crashed spaceship in the jungles of South America. When they found it, Hook let Megatron borrow his cyberforceps so that he could cut loose the ship's powersource, the Heart of Cybertron. Hook was subsequently ordered to install the Heart inside Megatron himself, which he did flawlessly. Megatron's Master Plan Hook and the other Constructicons later participated in an all-out battle against the Autobot forces, but in the aftermath everyone but Bonecrusher lay damaged on the ground. Desertion of the Dinobots The Constructicons were back in tip-top shape soon enough, which was good since all the other Decepticons were suffering from cybertonium depletion. Hook and the others took care of a shipment of cybertonium sent from Cybertron, but failed to stop the Dinobots from using the space bridge. The Secret of Omega Supreme Hook and the Constructicons later went into space to mine an asteroid. Omega Supreme, who had a vendetta against them, followed them and very nearly defeated Devastator. Triple Takeover After Blitzwing and Astrotrain incapacitated Megatron and Starscream, the former promised to share leadership with the Constructicons if they helped build him a "zone defense"—a gigantic labyrinth outside his the football arena the Triple Changer had taken to be headquarters. Everyone but Scrapper ended up getting lost in their own maze, but eventually found their way back to Blitzwing and demanded their share of the bargain. When Blitzwing refused, they merged into Devastator and attacked him, but soon enough Megatron returned and defeated both of them. Starscream's Brigade When Starscream went against Megatron with his Combaticons, the Constructicons were called in against them, but Devastator was defeated quite utterly by Bruticus. MUX History: Hook remains on Earth as second in command of the Constructicons. In 2012, he was called to Cybertron to help combat the Dweller. In 2013 he returned to Decepticon City, and at the end of the year banned Windshear from the medbay for attacking him. In 2017 he joined the rest of the Constructicons in Toraxxis to help build a new mega-refinery. OOC Notes Hook is usually portrayed on the MUX as second in command of the Constructicons. Logs /Posts 2044 * "The Apprentice" - Unbeknownst to both Spike and Zarak, the two fight their final battle near the city of Houston. After Scorponok's humiliating loss, Megatron begins to plan Scorponok's future... a future which will not include Zarak. Olin is more than willing to help out. Players For the Apocalypse World TP, Hook was @emited by Spikewitwicky. References * Hook at TFU.info * Hook's Universe profile at NTFA.net Category:Engineers Category:Apocalypse World characters Category:Characters Category:AU-Decepticons Category:Constructicons Category:Decepticon Medtech Category:TP-only characters Category:Transformers